The present invention relates to electronic displays such as electronic shelf labels, and more specifically to a system and method for connecting product information with electronic shelf displays.
Electronic shelf label systems typically include a plurality of electronic displays for the items in a store. The electronic displays are coupled to a central server from where prices for all of the displays can be changed.
In order to reduce the cost of such systems, only a limited amount of information, including price information, is displayed electronically. Item descriptions and product codes are not likely to change. Therefore, such information is typically displayed through signs or overlays attached to the electronic shelf label.
All electronic shelf displays must be initialized. Initializing involves matching individual product codes and information with individual electronic shelf displays. Known methods for initializing are labor-intensive. A store employee walks through aisles, obtains product information on one product at a time, and matches the product with a single electronic shelf display.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved method for matching product information to electronic shelf displays, especially during initial installation of the electronic shelf displays.